


Turn the Lights Off, Carry Me Home

by justpastsaturn



Series: University of SDV [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Pining, and they were ROOMMATES, ft. my farmer oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/pseuds/justpastsaturn
Summary: It's not easy falling for your best friend. It's especially not easy when he lives with you
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: University of SDV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Turn the Lights Off, Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow_Whale_Shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/gifts).



College was hard, Sam was beginning to realize. 

It wasn’t the classes or the tests, though those were difficult. It wasn’t even being away from home, necessarily. It had a little more to do with his roommate, Sebastian. He wished he had normal problems with him, something like the fact that he smoked out the window of the dorm, or that he kept leaving his shoes in the walkway. 

No, it was because Sam was in love with him.

He hadn’t meant to be. In fact, everything should have led up to them being best of buds until graduation where they’d part ways and tell their children later about the shenanigans they pulled in “the good old days.”

But no. Sam had to be dumb and fall for him.

He sat across from him at the table, their game of Solarion Chronicles spread out before them. To his left was Abigail, considering her turn with more brainpower than Sam had ever used in his life, and that was including the SAT’s. To his right was the new guy, Ryker, who Sam had invited after burning him in Intro to Chemistry and so far had said no more than ten collective words outside of the game. That was to say, it was a quiet night, and Sam had too many thoughts for it to be quiet.

“You guys wanna get out of here?” he asked, jumping Abigail from her thinking. “I feel like I’m suffocating. Let’s go on the town! Aren’t we all in the ‘prime of our lives?’”

“No,” replied Ryker, breaking his silence. “We’re a bunch of anti-social nerds, which is why we’re playing Solarion Chronicles on a Saturday night.”

“He’s not wrong,” Abigail said.

“Et tu, Abby?” Sam sighed. “I’m guessing you’re out too, Seb?”

“You’d guess right,” mumbled Sebastian. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do less.”

“Fine,” Sam said. “Fine! You’re all boring, though.”

“I accept boring,” Ryker said, stretching his legs under the table. “But you’re right, I’m not feeling the game. Why don’t we get pizza and watch a movie?”

Sam considered that. It was still far too quiet for him, but he supposed he could get lost in a movie for a bit. “Alright.”

“Sweet,” Ryker said, brushing his platinum blond hair from his eyes. “Why don’t Abigail and I get the pizza and you and Sebastian pick a movie?”

“Why don’t we just deliver the pizza?”

“And pay the extra five dollars for delivery?” Ryker asked, placing a hand to his chest in mock scandal. “Okay, rich guy, if you can afford that, then you guys get the pizza.”

“Never mind,” Sam said, exasperated. “Me and Seb will get the movie set up. You guys go get pizza.”

Ryker saluted him and pushed his chair back. He and Abigail rose, his keys jingling as he threw them in the air and caught them. Sam still wasn’t sure how he managed to get around the rule about freshmen and no cars. He wondered where Ryker stashed his. 

Once the door shut behind them, Sam realized he was alone with Sebastian. It wasn’t like it was a new occurrence—he was often alone with Sebastian—but with his feelings so tumultuous today, he didn’t know what to do. His heart stuttered in his chest, and he turned his gaze to their rack of DVD’s.

“What are you in the mood for?” he asked. 

Sebastian flicked his eyes up to Sam’s face, then back to the table. “Maybe a horror movie?”

Sam grinned. “Knew you were gonna say that.”

Sebastian bit his cheeks, fighting a smile. “Maybe we can try and scare the new guy.”

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “He’s apparently a math major. I don’t think anything can scare him.”

“Just because your biggest fear is math doesn’t mean it’s scary.”

Sam laughed. “Point taken.”

They wandered from the table and to the stack of DVD’s, flipping through the movies. Sam picked up a particularly gory slasher flick, and Sebastian nodded in agreement. 

“Abby’ll like that one,” he said. “I think she has a crush on the lead actress.”

“Who doesn’t?”

They both laughed, and Sam’s chest constricted. Why did it have to be so easy to be around Sebastian? It was like they’d known each other their whole lives instead of one semester. They shared a wavelength, and Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

He realized he’d been staring the moment he realized Sebastian was staring back. They looked away at the same time. Sam felt his face heat. 

“Um,” Sebastian said. “I’ll go clear the table.”

Sam nodded, pretending to be very interested in a stain on the wall of their dorm. After a moment, he sighed to himself. He didn’t know what that was, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. They had at least one more semester as roommates; he didn’t want to ruin that time with feelings that were better off buried.

After a moment, he stood, taking the movie they picked over to the television, popping it into the DVD player. It slid into place and started up with the menu screen, playing haunting music that filled their small dorm. Sebastian had cleared the table and refolded it, placing it behind the couch. They met eyes again, and Sebastian looked away quickly.

“Hey, something up?” Sam asked. 

“No, why?”

“I don’t know, dude, you’re acting a little weird.” Sam took a step closer to him. “Did I upset you?”

“No, just drop it, Sam.”

Sam didn’t feel like dropping it. “If something’s wrong, we should talk about it. I mean, close quarters and all that.”

“I told you, it’s fine,” Sebastian said, shouldering past him to the couch. Sam caught his shoulder, turning him around. 

He meant to say something, meant to push a little farther, but when Sebastian turned, he didn’t stop, going forward with the momentum. He grabbed Sam by the back of the neck, and Sam only had a split second before his brain turned off where he realized they were going to kiss.

Then Sebastian was kissing him, and it was everything Sam had ever wanted. It was slow, shy, but as Sam kissed back, Sebastian gained confidence, deepening the kiss as Sam’s heart soared. He felt Sebastian’s hands in his hair, the friction of his jeans where they met at the hips. Everything else fell away.

When he pulled away, Sam nearly kissed air. He blinked, looking into Sebastian’s eyes.

“You too?” Sebastian asked. 

“Me too,” Sam laughed. He put a hand to Sebastian’s cheek. He moved to kiss him again, but sharp footsteps from outside drew his attention to the door just in time for Ryker and Abigail to burst back in.

“We got a pesto pizza,” Abigail said, her smile wide. “I didn’t know they made those.”

“I can show you the world,” Ryker said, deadpan, laying the pizza boxes on the coffee table beside the couch. “You two have fun while we were gone?”

There was note to his voice that shot panic through Sam. There was no way he could know, right? Sam shot a look at Sebastian.

“We got a movie,” Sebastian said, breaking Sam out of his panic. There was no way he could know. 

“Good, let’s get this night going then.” Ryker jumped onto the couch, pulling up the hood of his black hoodie. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Abigail said. “I’m gonna use the bathroom first. Don’t start the movie without me.”

She left the room, and Sebastian and Sam joined Ryker on the couch. It was a small couch, so Sam’s thighs were touching both Ryker’s and Sebastian’s, but only one of them was sending heat through his whole body.

“Try to behave when the lights go out,” Ryker said, motioning his head at the two of them.

Sam’s face turned red. “What—”

“How—”

“Alright, I’m back,” Abigail sang, turning off the lights and launching herself across the boys’ legs. They all groaned, faking irritation. The movie started up, and they fell into silence. He couldn’t quite pull his thoughts away from the kiss, the way Sebastian had held him, had moved against him. He put the thought out of his head.

But if he held hands with Sebastian for the entirety of the movie, well, no one needed to know that.


End file.
